heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Supergirl Comic Books
|format = |limited = y |ongoing = y |1shot = |Superhero = y |publisher = DC Comics |date = |startmo = |startyr = 1972 |endmo = |endyr = |issues = |main_char_team = |writers = |artists = |pencillers = |inkers = |letterers = |colorists = |editors = |creative_team_month = |creative_team_year = |creators = |TPB = |ISBN = |TPB# = |ISBN# = |subcat = Superman |altcat = |sort = Supergirl |addpubcat# = }} Supergirl is the name of seven comic book series published by DC Comics, featuring various characters of the same name. The majority of the titles feature Superman's cousin Kara Zor-El. Publication history Volume 1 (1972-1974) The first series featured the original Supergirl, Superman's cousin Kara Zor-El. It began publication in 1972 following a 44-issue run of Supergirl stories in Adventure Comics, ending with issue #424 (October 1972). The series lasted for 10 issues until 1974, after which the character began appearing regularly in The Superman Family commencing with issue #165.McAvennie "1970s" in Dolan, p. 159 "DC's 100-page Super Spectaculars were proving popular, so DC said goodbye to Supergirl, Superman's Pal Jimmy Olsen, Superman's Girl Friend, Lois Lane, and housed the characters together in Superman Family. Continuing the numbering from where Superman's Pal Jimmy Olsen ended, the series featured classic reprints with new tales in the lead spot." The release of the last issue of Supergirl was delayed for several months due to a nationwide paper shortage. Volume 2 (1982-1984) During its first year of publication, the second Kara Zor-El series was titled The Daring New Adventures of Supergirl.Wells in Back Issue, pp. 18-20 With issue #13, the name was shortened to Supergirl,The indicia for The Daring New Adventures of Supergirl was shortened to just Supergirl with issue #13. * * and the title continued monthly publication for a total of 23 issues.Manning, Matthew K. "1980s" in Dolan, p. 198 "With the guidance of writer Paul Kupperberg and prolific artist Carmine Infantino, Supergirl found a home in the city of Chicago in a new ongoing series...Unfortunately, this was not exactly the reinvention DC had hoped for, and ''The Daring New Adventures of Supergirl was cancelled after only twenty-three issues." Volume 3 (1994) In 1994, DC Comics published a four-issue limited series featuring a new Supergirl who was introduced early in the post-''Crisis on Infinite Earths era. Sometimes referred to as Matrix, this new character was a protoplasmic duplicate of an alternate universe Lana Lang, granted superpowers by an alternate Lex Luthor. Having been brought to the mainstream DC Universe by Superman, she became romantically involved with the mainstream Luthor, who was posing as his own fictitious son Lex Luthor II. This limited series resolved many of the threads remaining from that plotline. Volume 4 (1996-2003) The fourth series featured a third Supergirl.Manning "1990s" in Dolan, p. 274: "The Girl of Steel flew back into an ongoing series at long last, courtesy of fan-favorite writer Peter David and artist Gary Frank." This character was a fusion of the Matrix Supergirl and Linda Danvers (a Post-Crisis version of Linda Lee Danvers, Kara Zor-El's Pre-Crisis secret identity). The series ran for 81 issues, ending with the main character journeyed to an alternate universe, following the re-emergence of the original version of Kara Zor-El. Volume 5 (2005-2011) In 2004, DC Comics introduced an updated version of Kara Zor-El in the pages of ''Superman/Batman. The following year, she began appearing in her own ongoing series,Cowsill, Alan "2000s" in Dolan, p. 321: "Superman's cousin Kara Zor-El received her own title. Written by Jeph Loeb and illustrated by Ian Churchill, the fourth ongoing series featured a Supergirl still getting accustomed to her life on Earth." with Superman/Batman #19 being republished as issue #0 of Supergirl. Sterling Gates took over the title in late 2008 with issue #34. Amy Reeder Hadley was announced as the new cover artist for the series in May 2010. Volume 6 (2011–2015) DC Comics relaunched Supergirl with issue #1 in September 2011 as part of The New 52 reboot. Volume 7 (2016–present) A new Supergirl series written by Steve Orlando and incorporating elements of the Supergirl television series began in September 2016 (November 2016 cover date) as part of the DC Rebirth relaunch. References External links * * * * * * Category:1972 comics debuts Category:1982 comics debuts Category:1983 comics debuts Category:1994 comics debuts Category:1998 comics debuts Category:2005 comics debuts Category:2011 comics debuts Category:2016 comics debuts Category:Comics spin-offs Category:Comics about women Category:Female characters in comics